<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That's Not Even My Size by TennantsLittleKitten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514032">That's Not Even My Size</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TennantsLittleKitten/pseuds/TennantsLittleKitten'>TennantsLittleKitten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry(tm) Sonny, But also, F/M, Soft!Sonny, brief mention of Rollins and Benson, one line from Fin, post Season 18 Episode 15 "Know It All"</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TennantsLittleKitten/pseuds/TennantsLittleKitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by 18x15 "Know It All" where there’s a pop-up ad on Sonny’s lap top for bras in 34B.<br/>This one was written as soon as this scene happened, so I didn’t realize Fin brings it up again near the end :P</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That's Not Even My Size</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Sonny comes home <em>pissed off</em>. He lets the door slam a little too hard and immediately starts hollering at you across the apartment. You tread into the living room to investigate the commotion, landing just feet away from a very temperamental Sonny. He throws down his coat haphazardly and is yelling about bras for some reason.</p><p>“Woah, there!” you bark, crossing your arms and taking a stance against your boyfriend. “What the <em>hell </em>are you shouting about?”</p><p>“A stupid pop-up for <em>bras</em>, is what! Right there for all to see!” Sonny waves his hand as if there’s a giant billboard in front of him, “<em>’BOGO for 34-Bs</em>’ and it’s all <em>your</em> fault!”</p><p>Your jaw drops at his crazy accusation. “Ex<em>cuse</em> me?! That’s…that's not even my size!” you spit. “And you’re<em> still</em> not making any sense!”</p><p>“I hadta say a <em>friend</em> was usin’ my laptop and now both Rollins ‘n Fin think I’m buyin’ lingerie for some mysterious fling!” Sonny’s hands gesture wildly as he emphasizes his words.</p><p>“What?!” you cry.</p><p>Sonny then plants himself in front of you with his shoulders squared and hands perched on his hips. “You can’t use my computer no more,” he grunts before crossing his arms.</p><p>“Please explain to me what the hell is going on, <em>Dominick</em>! You barge in here and start yelling at me, blaming me for <em>God-knows-what</em> and I do not <em>appreciate </em>being treated that way!” You feel a lump start to form in your throat; the brink of what will soon be tears.</p><p>The pleading look in your eyes must snap him out of it, because Sonny lets his shoulders sink and his brow furrows. He hates knowing he’s hurt you. “I – I was usin’ my computer at work and an ad popped up in front of Rollins and Fin,” he begins, voice calmed. “It was somethin’ stupid ‘bout bras and I hadta make up an excuse as to why<em> I’d </em>get an ad like that. ‘A friend’ is all I told ‘em, but I still got badgered ‘bout who this so-called friend was and hadta lie.” The words spew from his lips and Sonny more closely resembles a wounded puppy than an angry detective.</p><p>“And that was <em>my</em> fault?” you counter, still not allowing him to get away with his earlier behaviour.</p><p>He hesitates. “No, it's not. I’m sorry. I just don’t rememba googlin’ anything <em>remotely</em> related to bras that woulda caused that ad. I shouldn’t have come home yellin’, it’s just I hate people gettin’ the wrong idea ‘bout me and women.” Sonny hangs his head, face flushed with a mixture of shame and embarrassment.</p><p>“Sonny,” you say, softening your voice. You love him too much to stay mad over something like this. “you’re a <em>gentleman </em>and I don’t think anyone would assume you go through women left and right.” Sonny looks up at you uneasily. You pause a moment before raising a question. “Why can’t they just know about us? We’ve been together for months now and I’m practically living here with you as it is.” And it’s true. The whole apartment is essentially half-and-half in terms of yours and Sonny’s belongings.</p><p>Those baby blues meet yours. “I dunno,” he says, defeated. “We took things slow, even waitin’ to tell our parents. Then time just seemed to whiz by. Now here we are with my friends still in the dark.”</p><p>“Are you afraid to tell them for some reason? Are you worried about what they’ll think?” you hug your arms to your middle as your insecurities creep in.</p><p>“Hell no, doll! I wanna sing it from the roof tops! You’re the best gal any guy could ever ask for…I simply haven’t found an appropriate time to bring it up. I dunno why I keep stallin’. I’m sorry.”</p><p>He’s making that face he does when he needs a hug, and who are you to deny him? You outstretch your arms to Sonny and he closes the distance to wrap himself around you. It feels good to be surrounded by his warmth.</p><p>He kisses the top of your head before you part. Then a pang of guilt and realization hits you. Your eyes widen. “What?” he questions suspiciously. He knows you too well.</p><p>“I may have quickly looked up the address of a nearby bra store a couple weeks ago…” You wince in anticipation of some sort of scolding.</p><p>Instead, Sonny shakes his head at you and pokes you playfully in the tummy. “I forgive ya,” he chuckles.</p><p>You smile innocently back at him. That was the wonderful thing about you and Sonny. Like any couple, you had arguments, but none of them were ever insurmountable. “I’ll tell you what,” you lightly tap on his chest, “Let me bring you lunch tomorrow at the precinct, then you can ‘sing it from the rooftops’ for the whole squad to hear!”</p><p>He smiles and kisses your nose. “That would be perfect, doll.”</p><p>The next day you make your way to the NYPD, Sonny’s favorite takeout in hand. You find him at his desk working away. When he spots you, he immediately stands up and straightens his tie. He smiles proudly as you approach. You extend your arm with the bag of food, but rather than accept it, he leans down and plants a fervent kiss to your lips.</p><p>Rollins, Benson and Fin all stop in their tracks, staring wide-eyed at what they’re witnessing.</p><p>“Hey everyone,” Sonny calls out after leaving you breathless. “I’d like you to meet my darling girlfriend; the love of my life.” A fierce blush takes over you from Sonny’s outpouring of affection. He wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you to his side.</p><p>“That Miss 34-B?” Fin asks bluntly.</p><p>“Yeah, but that’s not her size.”</p><p>You elbow Sonny sharply in the ribs, yet can’t help but keep smiling when he gives you a loving squeeze in return.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>